powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smijes08
can u plz get rid of the rubber mimickrey and electric resisdence just because its elastic doe not make it rubber the reason i am so pick about this is because i am a contorstionist and want to see that power as an image of me i also have elos danlos sydrome which make s me a elastic freck so can u do this for my self esteem pardon the spellling Yo This is Truth™ I Need to ask you a Favor. Can You Check out *Rope Manipulation , *Blazing Soul and *Smoke Mimicry Please? Signed The Awesomeness That Is The Awesome Truth!!! Because Woo woo woo You Know It This is a response on your comment on Spell Casting. How is it at all different from magic? To me, it represents a part of magic yes, but not something that deserves its own page.Mystrich 08:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) vote for new admin http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thekingsman/I_sent_a_form_for_me_to_be_a_new_admin. l:oI"JZi I have been getting complaints about you adding fanon characters on some pages. I personally don't like it but keep it to a low level. Please and thank you.Thekingsman 23:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here is the deal. You will go to me if it's a fanon character. I will see if it's okay or not to put it on the list. Is that okay with you?Thekingsman 23:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It is fine.Thekingsman 00:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It is fine but slow down please. I have other things to do. Sorry.Thekingsman 01:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Pics not showing? Take a look to the "New photos on this wiki"-page, is it just me or don't the newest pics appear at all? I tried to upload one 4 times but it doesn't appear even when you click it with mouse. It does appear when you open the picture on new tab and click the name of the file but that doesn't help much. --Kuopiofi 14:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not just you. That happened to me too. Smijes08 14:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be something wrong with galleries in general today... do you use Firefox 10?--Kuopiofi 14:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) My Facebook updated automatically when I got on this morning, so yeah, I think so. Why? Smijes08 14:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean change the name?Thekingsman 22:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Empty Line? Is there any particular reason you keep adding empty line below every sub-title? Anything practical or simply because you feel like it? Because personally I find it both pointless and annoying. --Kuopiofi 17:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Empty line? I'm sorry, but I have no idea how that happens. Seriously, must be my computer or something.Smijes08 17:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, they do say that every computer has their own annoying quirks... mine seems to involve the fact that when I edit using source, the page goes to the bottom of the page...--Kuopiofi 18:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That's happened a few times to me too. Smijes08 18:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Separate Gallery for Spider Physiology? Might be the high time to do that... could you volunteer? --Kuopiofi 18:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? I've got time to spare. Smijes08 18:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Question about Diseases? I can't really decide if the powers you've placed under Associations should be in Applications in all those powers... honestly, they could work that way but they could go under applications as well. --Kuopiofi 14:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It'd be a bit of both, I think. Smijes08 14:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion they should not be on here as long as it does not get out of control I am fine with it.-Thekingsman 00:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I have restored it.-Thekingsman 01:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No! I do not want that kind of stuff on this wiki.-Thekingsman 03:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Business Intuition Because every time it gets tagged as candidate for deletion and people are rather pointedly on the opinion it isn't a power. You might want to argue about that if you redo that page again.--Kuopiofi (talk) 21:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Energy Beam Emission Returned to this partly because aside of few lines it was always more about energy-beams than laser, partly because we'd have to go around chancing every link to the new name. That's the main reason why I really don't like when somebody changes the names of the older pages that, they're already linked to so many pages.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Laser vs Energy Laser is by definition focused light of single wave-length, energy covers all variations.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Bayonetta Bayonetta doesn't fall under Darkness Manipulation. She's a witch who uses Dark Arts. I told this to another contributor yesterday. Gettogaara (talk) 21:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey could you please let me edit the pain suppression page? I have some good stuff to add. Gersun (talk) 09:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) But everytime I try to edit pain suppression or add photos it says its locked and I can't do that. Gersun (talk) 18:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) restored...Gabriel456 (talk) 00:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Question Maybe you can answer this. since some universes' powers (like Heroes) are based on DNA, is it possible for Genetic Manipulation to gain a form of Superpower Manipulation? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Response No, it wouldn't be better in this case.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:06, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Response Yeah. The Gallery is for demonstrations in most cases including this one. Plus the image is too small. Wouldn't appear suitable.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Transcendent Physiology/Gallery By the word of Thekingsman, separate Gallery should have at least 20 pictures. I'm not going to remove it or merge it on TP, but you should remember this before creating next Gallery-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Dark Arts/Renaming Unless you're willing and actually do change every link after chancing name, stop doing it. Especially with old pages that have links all over the place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Short, vague and contradictory... and that's only talking about the explanation given in canon about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I've just had enough of you and your insistence of making skill pages. They are not superhuman/supernatural at all, which is why I deleted them. If you turn around and recreate them, I will block you. And for each recreation, the blocking gets longer Gabriel456 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Radioactive Vision Why shouldn't it be deleted? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually I'm sure there was a good reason for deleting it, but I'm been doing so much between that and now, not to mention it's getting pretty late here, that I don't remember it anymore. Restored, but could you do some serious work on it. I remember that being basically few lines long added the reasons why I deleted it on the first place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Gadget Usage Since you changed the name, you volunteered to change the links on other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Missing picture This seems to be non-existent picture for some reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Try reloading, same thing happened to me yesterday but I noticed it before Publishing the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Minerva's War God Magic Hey, I am planning to make a power based on Minerva's War God Magic (Fairy Tail) but I am trying to understand the magic. All I understand is the applications to Minerva's magic is that is can remotely teleport any object or oneself. Sap away at one's magical energy. Summon a giant six armed monster. She even says it's some sort of territorial magic. What do you think?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:36, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's Spatial Manipulation.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Do You know the name of the ability to disolve weapons? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) heya! i wanted to ask if we could work together to write a "symbiotic Absorption" power variant to your biological absorption page. i want to write something much closer to Cell's absorption power both the plain biological mass absoprtion and the absorb them whole and integrate their being wiht themselves, in a way they become a one being symbiote with the absorber being the dominant mind wiht the others being subjugated or in a hybernation state lemme know your thoughts on the ideaAzuchi67 (talk) 17:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) alright i finally figure dout how to writ emy ideas and published the page feel free to go in and make your own edits and well discuss them in the chat :P http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Symbiotic_Absorption Azuchi67 (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Say, Probability Manipullation can mae it so a light bottle in an area of very strong winds will not move at all one bit, even when the strong winds should blow it away so easily, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 23:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Flamerstreak (talk) 01:24, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Pic-size "13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry." --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Unique Because "possesses a unique physiological makeup" means in practical terms absolutely nothing. User has unique physiology compared to others, and that's it. There is no single common feature between users. Nothing to do with any other physiology or mimicry, since those are about non-unique species/types of being. That said, we do have umbrella-power for physiologies, Shapeshifting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Soul Channeling Well, that depends. Does it involve absorbing the energy of a soul? What does it do, exactly? Gabriel456 (talk) 16:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that does sound pretty close to Soul Energy Absorption. Unless you can empathize the differences if you make it, I'd say it's too close to SEA Gabriel456 (talk) 20:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Artificial Physiology Yeah, cleaves just a mite too close to those... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Aging "The user either ages slower than normal for their species or is of the species that have extended life-span" meaning that as long as the user actually ages notably slower, ie: not just looks younger than their age, they have Decelerated Aging. Users include dragons and kryptonians, so that's thousand years+ already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Formulated Blasts You're bit late with that... it was folded to Entity Creation. So no re-creating it.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:42, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Magical Categories I think you missed it, but last year there was concentrated effort to remove Magic-categories aside of Magical Powers, since they were basically same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) That page was already made a year ago or so and deleted because it was just Power Replication with sight as a limit (the same with Tactile Power Replication; the same, but just with touch.) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC) And what exactly was the difference between Dragon Fire Manipulation and Fire Manipulation? There was literally no difference other than "dragon" being infront of the name. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:03, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, MO only mentions the user doing it to themselves, so it might just be themselves. and I'm guessing it does count only as beams/wave since WMB only mentions those. Otherwise, I have no clue. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Response It doesn't have to be limited to one's own molecules. You could add on to it if you wish.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 21:18, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much, plus from my memory Anunnaki was either one of the names of the pantheon, parts of it or something on that level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Bloodline-Exempt Immortality That's just Immortality with very specific Limitation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I think so, plus there's also some other power that shows on the main pic just that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Dimensional Infusion I think you're right, might add it as Also Called tho'. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Soul Aura We've basically considered life-force, souls and spiritual Force as different aspects of same power, meaning that if one of those has already has certain general powers (Life-Force Attacks, Life-Force Constructs, etc.), they're used to others instead of creating new one for all three. Of course since they all have unique features, not all are covered that way (for example we have Soul Absorption/Soul Creation and Life-Force Absorption/Life-Force Generation), but those that are less focused to the differences are shared. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Please start either checking with Previews or at least taking a look after publishing, quite a few of the changes you've made today don't work. Links are in red and pic doesn't show. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Demonic Chi Manipulation I think it does get bit too close to Dark Chi Manipulation. That said, if you can use that idea to expand Dark Chi, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo, thanks for adding a user to my Ability Fluctuation page. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:56, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Arm Transformation, those users don't really seem to fit the power. Can those users really transform their arms into absolutely anything? since it seems to me they can only change them into weapons. Arm Transformation users can turn their arms into literally anything, not just weapons, but biological organisms, chemical compounds, mental/spiritual objects, tools and weapons, and even abstract/conceptual forces. Bolt Crank and Juli fit the power since they have no limits on what they can transform their arms into. both those new users can only turn their arms into weapons and nothing else.SageM (talk) 19:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC)SageM Enhanced Touch Applications covers most of those, including earth/solid, air and water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Since you changed Supersonic Flying to High-Speed Flight, use Special:Whatlinkshere to find the remaining pages with old link-name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Might want to think bit better name, but otherwise have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) It's the new policy regarding galleries, as we now have the technical means to host all the pictures on the main pages with minimal inconvenience (open/close system). DYBAD (talk) 11:17, October 6, 2015 (UTC) DYBAD has different reason, but for my PoV it's about reducing the page number. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they sound pretty much the same thing Gabriel456 (talk) 15:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC) From what I understand, he did it using his wallcrawling to stick to the skin and rip it of, right? In practical terms making it similar as if he'd used, say, superglue to stick the targets skin to surface and then ripped it off? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Yep, it should be something unusual. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Something like how Galactus appears to mortals? I think we have page that does something like that, but don't quote me... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) it already exists. Ultimate Life-form already exists. Its called Perfection.SageM (talk) 02:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC)SageM Don't Alpha Physiology and Omega Physiology basically cover this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Would Malefic Force Manipulation cover it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:25, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Took me some time to find it and I had pretty good idea where to start... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Would you prefer really insanely specific Limitation then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:13, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Could you Edit only the section you're making the changes instead of the whole page when possible? For some reason some members full-page edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you seem to be one of those. Check latest changes to Fission Entity to see what I mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I think that Dimensiokinetic Combat covers that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Second time: could you Edit only the section you're making the changes instead of the whole page when possible? For some reason some members full-page edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you seem to be one of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) It's caused by programming in wikia, they're planning to change to new version at some point but given how fast administration moves... please at least check afterwards and fix the Gallery. First time moves sections one line, second shifts contents of two lines together into same space... I really don't want to know what third time may do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to say that power focused against single individual is way too narrow/specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, November 20, 2015 (UTC) You could go with something like being able to focus on certain group (species, alignment, gender, etc., with possibility to focusing further) with the trade-off being that the power is more effective against that smaller group but less effective against those outside it. Could be either either as continuous focus or temporary one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Could you Edit only the section you're making the changes instead of the whole page when possible? Third time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Have fun with the power, check D&D's bane-weapons and Slaying arrow for Known Items. Wish they'd fix that problem with Page Editing fast, it's annoying... --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) already under Identity Manipulation.SageM (talk) 21:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC)SageM Variation of Shapeshifting Inducement. Maybe a bit too specific, any ideas how to expand the concept a bit? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Interesting idea, go for it but you might want to find bit more descriptive name. Clone gives quite specific idea... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) It'd be transformation into someone/thing that exist? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Something like Biomorphing inducement? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, he's to extend right. Shapeshifting Inducement allows user to change the shape of anyone, but that includes all variations of Shapeshifting. Identity Manipulation would be closer to what you were thinking, but your opinion about that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) 6344 powers, trying to remember even most of them isn't easy and finding something that isn't covered somehow gets trickier by day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) And we're to 6,351 now, even counting how many powers I've had to delete in the last few days... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Sooo... basically WM except using Magic... In all honesty, I've been wondering if I should just delete all these (power) Magic variations. They're pretty much the original power but just that add they are based on magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:06, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re: OK, but game techniques are non-canon. This wouldn't be possible in the anime or manga. 15:42, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I think we have that one, but I'm not sure. There's some vague memories but that's about it. Might as well do it, if it exist, someone will make noise and we can merge the pages. Here's the wiki article if you're interested about the scientific details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Disc Creation - I think Ring Creation was based on that same idea. Piercing Beam Emission - Usable. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Bit close to normal EM. What real differences there would be? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Have fun. Just please no separate power for every element... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC) You mean like collecting advanced powers to single page or power that allows focusing existing powers to higher/focused level? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) That'd make it sub-power of Superpower Manipulation, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Do we have power that allows user to store things into themselves? If not, could be useful to expand that idea to that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Good point, completely forgot about that one... welp, have fun with your idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:37, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Please Edit only the section you're making the changes instead of the whole page when possible. For some reason some members full-page edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you seem to be one of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Center making changes that have side-effects? That has happened... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You mean same way Xenomorphs do it, infest the host and gain similar powers when they leave the host? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I didn't do the edit check the history for yourself and merry Christmas Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Of course especially this day Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Interesting... have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Because vampire is template that is added to already existing being, you could make page for either gender if you start thinking that way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Ever been so busy that you do something and right afterwards wonder why you did it? That's exactly what happened, this was the earliest point I got back here. Returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. You could expand the idea that the user affinity to the plains isn't set but can vary between individuals: some are strongest on their own dimension, some gain strength the farther they get from their original one, some gain power when in certain dimension. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) They don't fit the description/definition, ie. they aren't demons. For some reason people just keep mixing lamia and naga/snake people even thought there's pretty much no connection between them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) You mean into Alien Animal Manipulation and Alien Monster Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I agree, I think it'd be best to split them into separate pages. Good idea, by the way Gabriel456 (talk) 15:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll delete it, no worries Gabriel456 (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Physiology based on one type of statue is mite too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That could work, you'll find one User from Bronze Mimicry right away. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Please Edit only the section you're making the changes instead of the whole page when possible. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bit on the limited side, but doable. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, January 24, 2016 (UTC) There was virtually nonexistent differences between it and Super Fecundity. Even with your explanation, that's not a big enough difference to warrant its own page Gabriel456 (talk) 16:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It already does exist... It does exist- Enigma Force.SageM (talk) 00:32, January 25, 2016 (UTC)SageM That'd be Power Source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Dang. I was going to do Aerial Mode. Ah well, nevertheless, you can do it 'cause you got it first, fair and square. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:39, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh well. It's yours for the taking now. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:45, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, January 28, 2016 (UTC) can you make a subterrainian mode please GodsAmoungUs365 (talk) 20:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) the freakish hero Same way Saitama went from normal chump to top ranking superhuman with nothing more than non-stop training? Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:20, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Full-page Edits and Galleries. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Might as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, February 9, 2016 (UTC) do blessed body !! Honestly, it does sound like it's covered by one of those, but I don't know which. Secondary Mutation, probably Gabriel456 (talk) 19:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC) though I really don't know definitively. It does sound like it could be either one...Gabriel456 (talk) 19:03, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Interesting... give it a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, February 11, 2016 (UTC) sorry, have no clue what to name that power Gabriel456 (talk) 14:20, February 11, 2016 (UTC) be sure to clarify the differences Gabriel456 (talk) 17:08, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Interesting, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:04, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Merge please Hi Smijes08, I was wondering what IS the difference between the Emotion-Connective Life page and the Emotion-Connective Immortality page, because there is no visible difference between the two powers at the moment. Nat-chan 18:38, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk But they seem exactly the same due to needing emotions to live; honestly it feels like Emotion Empowerment and Emotional Consistency mixed with Emotion-Connective Immortality, no real difference. Nat-chan 18:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk Waiting for you Waiting for your refutation; i will just take your silence as that I'm right and there is no difference and you're giving the administration permission to merge the two pages. Nat-chan 18:58, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Re: Re: Re:Merge In my honest opinion there seems to be very little difference in the first place and it seems closer to the other powers that I mentioned. Nat-chan 19:06, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) seeing your messages, do you want me to delete the page? or does it stay? I honestly got mixed signals from it all Gabriel456 (talk) 19:22, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I think that Soul Trapping covers the first part, and as we basically equate Life-Force, Spirit and Soul powers when there are similar powers, Life-Force Constructs is pretty much the second one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:56, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Interesting, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:48, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Isn't that basically Elemental Infusion? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 20:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Bit too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Interesting. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:59, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Holographic Projection? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Age Empowerment covers the pure age part, other one is training. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Born-Again Immortality - the birth part would be Reincarnation, the appearing part is Resurrection with Limitation to appear as child. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) yeah, that does sound like Elemental Infusion. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC) -shrug- Gabriel456 (talk) 14:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how it relates to Corruption Infusion and have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:51, March 5, 2016 (UTC) isn't that pretty much Symbol Magic? (it has Glyth in the also called) though if you can show the difference in detail, go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 13:10, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Sui-fengs stingers are natural... Actually sui-fengs stingers are natural, as Suzumebachi is considered to be part of her soul and thus would be a natural part of her. So her stingers are not artificial. SageM (talk) 01:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM Preferably at least 300px, but if it doesn't get too fuzzy when expanded to that it's a go. Give it a try. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:01, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Bit like Elric RPG's runes are described, the power isn't so much on the pattern user creates as it is on the primal concept that the pattern represents? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Have fun and remember to add it to various literature/letter related powers as Association at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:23, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I think we have something like that... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Variation of the power you're thinking maybe. Have fun with the idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 16, 2016 (UTC) if you're willing to change the links, go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 19:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) But if you're willing to start that mess, remember "7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:07, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Emotional Energy Physiology? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, March 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't think that'd count as empowering as defined on this site, Augmentation might be closer. Sub-power of True Name Manipulation of course. In other words, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Evil repulsion? It already exists- Malignance Nullification.SageM (talk) 19:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM I have to agree with Sage, it does seem like Malignance Nullification already covers that Gabriel456 (talk) 20:17, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I understand, with so many pages, it's very difficult to know whether your idea is taken already (which is why I'm at a stall at making pages myself) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:48, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Related to Spiritual Energy Physiology or Spirit Physiology in any way? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC) What differences there'd be? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:48, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Because my first thought was they were somehow partially/from/projected from Astral Plane, which made me think it could be expanded to include other Existential Planes (ie. each plane had their own beings with different characteristics). And then I hit the wall of what they'd be after that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:54, April 1, 2016 (UTC) If you can think a way to use that idea, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:29, April 1, 2016 (UTC) If it was User only it'd be Empowerment, Augmentation is "increasing and multiplying something already existing, whether matter, emotion or concept". Closest I can think to your description is Support Powers with Limitation "User must perform specific action (dancing, singing, etc.)". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, Life-Force Attacks is pretty much the one for those. They are so close to each other that the difference on this scale is pretty much academic, so we decided that this and few other powers (Life-Force Constructs for example) cover them all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:55, April 2, 2016 (UTC) go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 19:34, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Invulnerability/Immutability cover it quite nicely I'd say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Would Life Creation count? If not, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Bit too specific I think, but the idea could be expanded... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Next thing up would be Kinetic Energy Absorption, wouldn't it... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, April 15, 2016 (UTC) That'd be definitely on the too specific side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) sounds like a variation of this.... Situational Strength sounds like its a variation of this- Conditional Power.SageM (talk) 20:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC)SageM I don't really know, to be honest. I suppose if we have to, we can merge Potential Realization with Potential Creation. (since PC is far older, and PR is relatively new (few months new, I mean)). That is, if you don't have the problem with that? I just think the older one should take precedent Gabriel456 (talk) 20:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Alright then Gabriel456 (talk) 20:48, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I think that's already covered by Mobile Invulnerability Gabriel456 (talk) 19:24, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Juggernaut Momentum? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I think it could be expanded, with Limitation that user may be limited to either their own or others belief. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) essentially, a biological version of Empathic Weaponry and Soul-Bound Weapon? sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 23:53, April 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm probably wrong about that summary, but it still sounds good for a page :p Gabriel456 (talk) 00:05, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) oh. didn't realize that Gabriel456 (talk) 15:28, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Demonic Reincarnation I am already planning to make it, and I suggested it to Gabe.SageM (talk) 22:25, May 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I honestly can't remember if we have that one already. If we don't, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Check if any of the Variations of Invulnerability cover what you're thinking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Well then, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Oneiric Teleportation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Make it Variation of Hive Mind and have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:10, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Response Chakra in Naruto follows the same principles as Aura. In Hindu and Buddhist sources Aura is of different colors of energy that follows through certain points of the body such as the as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach, much like how chakra in Naruto flows and gathers into specific body parts. In addition to this, Hindu and Buddhist sources link the colors of Aura the chakras in real life:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra#Description_of_each_chakra. Although the Naurto series doesn't follow the colors, it follows the principles of aura and chakra enough to where it relates more to Aura Manipulation than Chi Manipulation. RnR (talk) 22:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. RnR (talk) 02:26, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Point. Have fun, but add Limitation that they may be able to affect only other or themselves. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm.....not sure. The closest I can get to is the difference between Power Bestowal and Power Augmentation, but other than that, not really sure myself. ( I could be wrong on that assumption though) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Augmentation and Calling Augmentation is usually a permanent effect that works on the user. Calling is a temporary enhancement that lies dormant when not in use. Here is an example. You know how some people can summon incredible strength when there life in in danger or someone they know is in a tight spot, but otherwise are unable to access that strength the rest of the time? Thats what Calling basically is.SageM (talk) 20:26, May 25, 2016 (UTC)SageM I think Electronic-Media Jumping gets pretty close. Might need some Editing to include your idea tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't that be basically Time Manipulation with Limitation "can only affect themselves"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:34, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, May 30, 2016 (UTC) re:Premature Evolution To be honest, I'd say no. It's not a premature form, just boosting the regular Super Saiyan form to a secondary and tertiary level. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:16, May 31, 2016 (UTC) As it is phrased, that is correct. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Jeez man...not EVERY form influenced by dark powers is a Dark Form. Sometimes it just helps to figure out things on your own.RnR (talk) 23:54, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Basically yes, as ES has Air Current Sense, Seismic Sense and Water Sense as sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) re:Question Well, the technique is actually described as "stops time for a tenth of a second", so it's not really time-skip, but time stopping. Probably just a naming error or something. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Isn't that basically Time Travel in short jumps? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Have fun. You've been doing data/digi powers lately, found series that uses those? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:19, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I actually found it while browsing through Tumblr. RnR (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Imouto-tan's "Sounds like Meta Luck or Path to Victory" does have point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, June 14, 2016 (UTC) just to sat, the power you is thinking would be a Sub-power of Complete Arsenal. Tsubasa16 (talk) 14:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hypercompetence? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:34, July 17, 2016 (UTC) DNA Suppression - interesting idea and I don't think we have anything like that. Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, July 22, 2016 (UTC) sorry to butt in, but isn't DNA Manipulation DNA Alteration? It seems like they achieve the same thing Gabriel456 (talk) 21:37, July 22, 2016 (UTC) DNA Alteration - isn't this basically DNA Manipulation? DNA Overwrite - possibility, but details: what could it do in practical terms? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Expand the details bit (maybe few examples/Applications) and have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:08, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I seriously don't see any difference between that. It's like saying Reality Warping/Manipulation isn't the same as Reality Alteration, when they pretty much mean the same thing. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:34, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Interesting idea and something I've considered few times. It wouldn't count any more Variation of Paper Attacks than Literary Manipulation is Variation of Paper Manipulation tho. Lexiconicy would be Association. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) You mean Editing PLM or making new power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Have fun but remember to add Limitation that user may be limited to affecting only themselves or others. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Usable but bit limited I think... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, August 4, 2016 (UTC)